mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Mikari Izumigamine
was a main character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Mikari was a light-skinned girl with shoulder-length purple hair styled in ringlets, light green eyes, and heart-shaped eyebrows. Throughout the series, she has been seen with different clothing from school uniform, swimsuit, and casual clothing; her most worn outfit is her school uniform, which is a pink tie that ties her hair, a long-sleeved shirt, and a chocolate-colored checkered skirt and black shoes. She also wears a heart-shaped hair clip at all times. When using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to lime green. History Before she became a magical girl, Mikari lived a wealthy life; she was pampered by her parents and butler and was able to have everything she ever wanted. Unfortunately her happiness did not last long; as all that changed when a man went on a rampage on the street they were walking in, killing everyone on sight, including her parents. Personality Being the only daughter of a wealthy family, she had certain traits of being superior to other people, she was proud of herself and her Status and does not tolerate it when others supposedly think themselves better than her, she does having a habit of enjoying making fun of others, as seen when she openly mocks Kiyoharu Suirenji for her true gender and even enters into almost hateful verbal fights with her, however it is was shown to only ever be in good humor and actually cares for her as a friend. She also had a disturbingly sadistic relationship with her butler as she makes him do very gross and humiliating things for her entertainment but none the less cares for him and possibly sees him as parental figure. Despite these positive traits, Mikari does have a very dark side to herself as well, ever since her parents' death she has developed a very strong hatred for "useless" people as the murderer who killed her parents suffered from a psychotic breakdown due to having "no job, no family and no future" which he used to validate his killing spree and she since then has loathed and hated people who "don't help/contribute to society" and believes that they are better off dead. Ability Soar Thanks to her Stick that takes the form of a broom she can fly at high speeds across the sky typically being tasked to scout out the enemy or assist her comrades' escape or provide backup by transporting reinforcements. Her broom was given to her by Hachi. Trivia * She was born in the United States, but she has grown in Japan. * According to an extra panel in Volume 8, her heart-shaped eyebrows are actually just tape. * She was the shortest out of the group until she got murdered. * Mikari never watched TV, so she didn't know Nijimi Anazawa. * Mikari was extremely sadistic. * Mikari's favorite celebrities were Bruce Willis and Jason Statham. * Mikari's hobbies included Marine sports, spending money and play with her butler. * Mikari liked trips to the beach, sweet things and money. ** Mikari disliked housework in general, winter and losing. * The fact that Mikari hated winter was ironic, because a part of her butler's name, Yuki, means snow, which is connected to winter, the season she hated. * Her playful personality and her stick and its powers might make her a witch. * Izumi means fountain and source. * She is the second main character to be killed in the series, the first being Nijimi Anazawa. * In the Chapter 136, the crazy man who went on a killing spree rampage that ended up killing her parents was instead arrested and restrained by the police before he could kill anyone. **This in turn caused her not to fall into severe depression and develop survivors guilt due to her parents not being killed in front of her, thus she was not selected by Hachi to become a magical girl and she never received her Broom Stick. * Mikari's birthday was on January 1st. ** Along with Kaname Asagiri, Momoko Asagiri and Yukiji Yamai, Mikari's zodiac sign was Capricorn. es:Mikari Izumigamine Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Deceased Category:Mahou Shoujo Site